wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Inferno
|-| Character = Line Line'''' Line Line APPEARANCE Inferno’s scales will generally change color according to her mood, whether she wants that color or not however, her normal day to day basis color is the most beautiful shade. Most natural colors she may change into are bright, like the rainforest, yet it is not her only color palette, as she can change her scales to an uncanny resemblance to any tribe. Although she can control her scales, she can have a hard time stopping emotions, particularly powerful ones, from coming through, but most current RainWings don't mind having their feelings on display, with the exception of Queen Glory her mother. She can also change color when she wants to camouflage herself or show off. They are never left remaining monochromatic (except in the case of Chameleon, who hatched unable to change the color of his scales due to a snout deformity. This made him unable to sleep for more than about an hour and also made him stay a "boring, unattractive" lime green). She can stamp out all emotion before it "splatters out all over her scales", as described by Queen Glory. Any RainWing, (apart from Tamarin who is blind but still can use camouflage) can control their scale colors. Oftentimes, she will change her scale colors to be as bright and pretty as possible in front of other dragons to show off. In Winter Turning, Winter thinks that it's "amazing" how RainWing dragonets can change their scale color and match his and Qibli's scales when they are less than one year old. Inferno has dazzling emerald green eyes with a long slender snout, although, in the graphic novel, Glory's eyes can be seen changing from yellow, to green, to blue, to red, to purple, multiple times. When Inferno’s fear is very strong, she will turn pale green, gray and white and are unable to camouflage or change her scales. The undersides of Inferno’s wings are always black and speckled with silver scales that give her the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing her to fly at night without detection. These silver scales on the underside of her wings are scattered outward in a sort of pattern. Inferno’s wings on the top of the webbed part is midnight purple. The sun is needed to make her scales beautiful and vivid (and to keep her in an agreeable, peaceful mood according to Mangrove), so sometime around noon when the sun is at its highest each day, every RainWing takes a nap they call "sun time". If she does not get said sun time, then her scales will not be as vibrant or bright. In addition to making her better at camouflage and color-changing, sun time also makes her less grumpy and gives them more energy, like a lizard basking in the sun. (As we learn from Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy, sun time without sun has few benefits on a dragon's mood.) Inferno is nocturnal, part of the reason she is nocturnal is because she takes a nap during the day with the other RainWings and the other reason is she’s part NightWing. Inferno is long and graceful, with a mint green ruff behind her ears and a prehensile tail that is used primarily for climbing trees and hanging in the rainforest she inhabits. When afraid or insulted, or angry, she flares her ruff, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger or to scare away others, similar to that of the frilled lizard. Like a NightWing Inferno can hang “from crags and rocks and ceilings like bats,” as described by Starflight in The Dark Secret. She has a lemon custard underbelly. Like a NightWing Inferno has a black forked tongue that can change from black to any shade of red. She developed her color-shifting scales while she was still in her egg, which was smooth white in color. Her spines that travel the length of her neck to her tail are lavender or a very pretty light royal purple. On her first hatching day, Inferno was given one of the Topaz earrings created to protect other dragons from Darkstalker’s spells. For her second hatching day the SkyWing Queen Ruby gave her a golden chain necklace. And Tamarin braided Hawaiian like flowers into it. On her third hatching day, Turtle gave her a smaller version of Darkstalker’s soul-reader. And on her fourth Turtle presented her with an armband that had spots for different gems. All the spots were empty except for one which had SkyFire. Line Line PERSONALITY Inferno is loyal to her family and tribe(s). She doesn’t really think of herself as an appealing Queen or as an option for the throne. Of course, if she becomes the only heir available for the throne she’ll take it but she’s not into killing her mother. She takes pride in her loved ones and won’t tolerate people talking bad about her mama. Other dragons find her attractive but try as they might they can’t get her to notice them. She doesn’t have too many friends because of her sassy attitude and fiery hot temper. Inferno’s extremely confident and has been known to take on large groups of bandits alone. You won’t ever catch her turning down a challenge. Inferno is firm and wise but not always trustworthy. Oftentimes she rushes into life without a plan. She enjoys surprises but not birthday surprises which oftentimes others will make the mistake of having surprise parties for her, but they are wrong to do so. She’s 100% fearless as far as anyone else knows. Most dragons don’t fear her for her ability to foresee the future or read minds or enchant things because they don’t know she can do those things. But anyone who’s ever heard of her fears her for her fearless nature. Inferno is also secretive and hates when anyone who knows she’s a princess call, her princess. A few of her secrets include the fact that she has all the same powers Darkstalker has except fire breathe. Some even believe she’s a normal RainWing but really she could be another living breathing disaster that might happen any moment. She fears if anyone were to know about her powers they might do what they did to Darkstalker. Put her to sleep and stick her under a mountain. She even keeps her powers a secret from her own tribes and some of the NightWings don’t even know she’s a princess. Inferno basically, believes as long as no one knows she has these powers she’s safe from getting stuck under a mountain. Line Line Line Line ABILITIES & SKILLS Foresight Text Text Animus Text Text Venom Text Text Line Line HISTORY Inferno was born under thrice blue moons to Queen Glory and King Deathbringer. She lives a pretty normal life compared to most royalty. Her mother doesn't force her to stay clean or wear jewels. But she does wear a gold chain necklace, a pearl bracelet, an armband with SkyFire, a smaller version of the soul reader hangs from her gold chain and she has a small pouch for school materials. When Inferno was born her father though she'd be able to breathe fire but he was wrong. Her name means large forest fire and since they live in a forest it fits perfectly, except she can't breathe fire. Most of her friends are RainWings and NightWings. Queen Snowfall admires Inferno for her graceful attitude at meetings and when Inferno visits the Ice Kingdom. Most of the time Inferno doesn't even bother with boys she doesn't understand what true love is. She understands how to love her parents and stuff but not much more. A lot of males have tried to catch her attention and admire her but she just isn't buying it. She takes after her mother. Hard to get but once you have her, ain't nobody gonna hurt you. She's fearless and runs with the thieves most dragons say. Once she took on 5 bandits alone and received a reward but declined. They say she earns that from her father. She doesn't find the idea of being put to sleep and stuck under a mountain very appealing. So she chooses to keep her powers and royal status a secret. All and all she's probably not someone you won't to mess with. Not to forget she wears one of the topaz earrings everyone received to protect them from Darkstalker's spells. RELATIONSHIPS WARNING: Please do not edit or add relationships without my permission. I will call you out by name if I see you did or do. I am always watching. You can't see me, and I can't see you, but I can see the kind of person you are. NAME Text Text GALLERY WARNING: Please do not add or edit pictures without my permission, unless you're adding who made the picture. I will hunt you down if you do anything else otherwise. Also, I might have a giant code here and you probably think I won't notice if even, so much as one thing is changed, but believe me I have my ways and I will notice even if I'm not sure what it is. ADULT Pictures DRAGONET Pictures BABY Pictures |-| Her Story = Line Line Inferno of the RainWings and NightWings Chapter 1: A Dragonet is Born, A Star Burns out Inferno was born under three blue moons alone and cold until she heard the voices of her family in the night. “Is it alive?” asked Jambu. An “ouch” followed the sound of Grandeur’s tail slapping Jambu on the face. “What was that for?” he asked. “Be polite” was Grandeur’s grouchy reply as the faces came into Inferno’s view. Then she saw the face of her mother and father Glory and Deathbringer. “She’s beautiful,” Glory said as she picked up her daughter. Grandeur took one look at her great granddaughter and said, “Welcome to you’re new home darling”. Jambu looked at his niece and said, “Oh, look it’s a boy. Yay!”. “No, Jambu that’s its tail” said Deathbringer. “Aw…I have to babysit a girl” Jambu whined. “No, you aren’t babysitting any of my grandchildren,” said Grandeur. “I don’t trust you with my daughter” Glory said. Deathbringer just stood there shaking his head at the thought of Jambu babysitting Inferno. “She need’s a name” reminded the voice of her great-grandfather Handsome. Handsome eyed the dragonet who was now partly his responsible. It had been at least 20 or 30 years since he’d been a father. He wasn’t sure about this, but he’d have to do his best. No, he would do his best. From somewhere came the voice of her older sister Firefly. "Can I see?" Inferno's sister asked. Glory lowered her new dragonet to show Firefly. Deathbringer suddenly, spoke "Let's name her Inferno". Chapter 2: Year 2 For Inferno's first hatching day, her great-grandmother Grandeur told her she could choose one animal as a companion to go to school with her. When Inferno paraded home and through the door with a sloth, a panther, a lion and a lioness, 2 frogs, and a liger Grandeur let her keep 2 pets. She choose the Liger and the sloth choose Inferno. The sloth was named, Granny and the liger was named, Jacqs. Later she parade through the NightWing Village showing everyone her sloth. No, one seemed to notice the Sloth had grown a afro. Not more then a few minutes later after showing Moon who she called, Moo her sloth she ran into something. She looked up to see a silvery white dragon shaped blob. It was Winter. He turned around and yelled, "Now look what you made me do Qibli. I almost had it". "Have what?" Inferno asked. Not too far away, Moonwatcher stood talking with her mother when they heard Winter yell. "Looks like you better go check on you're boyfriend(s)" Secretkeeper said. "Mom Qibli and Winter are not my boyfriend(s)" she replied with a groan. She flew towards the sound of his voice. When Moon landed she asked, "What is wrong?". Winter had his arms crossed and a annoyed look on his face. Moon rolled her eyes and saw Inferno. "Moo he call, me Qibli. What's a Qibli?" she asked. "I-i-is it a b-b-bad word?" Inferno asked. "No," Moon said, "Qibli is our friend". "Oh, so is this Minty?" she asked pointing at Winter. "Why yes, but his name is really Winter" Moon replied. Winter smiled, "She's the Queens daughter isn't she?". "Yes, and I've got to watch her so please don't kill her" she said. "Why would I do that? I want to be a father someday, and I won't be if I kill someone else's dragonet" he said. Moon laughed, "Well, I'm sure if you ever become one your dragonets will never do anything bad" she replied. Winter laid down and curled up. "How about you two come over here and I'll tell you a story about the IceWing Kingdom" he said. "For practice so we can listen to your boring stories, okay" she said as she and Inferno laid down next to him. Now Moon knew Inferno could read minds and foresee the future but what she didn't know was that Inferno held the key to another disaster. But she also held the key to one of the greatest gifts the IceWings might ever receive from another tribe. Chapter 3: Year 4 Inferno snarled playfully, "I've the best hiding place ever you'll never find me" she said to Winter. Moon was already hiding and Qibli had gotten distracted earlier when Inferno had thrown mud at Anemone in the 1st round. Pike had been walking with Anemone and Tamarin and telling them his jokes that were as old as time. He had said, "then swordfish looked at the seahorse and said, wanna go out with me sometime babe. The seahorse said, in your dreams". Anemone and Tamarin had giggled. Turtle was hiding in the lake most likely while Kinkajou was in the trees. Inferno climbed in the mud since she was already dirty. Then using the trick Clay had taught her she camouflaged. She thought about Anemone. Inferno hated Anemone and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Anemone was so bossy, yet Tamarin seemed to like her and Pike. Ugh...Pike. Or maybe it was because during the war when Coral had kept Inferno's mom in a dungeon Anemone didn't try and convince Coral not to keep the dragonets of destiny captive. It wasn't fair Anemone could have done something. But it was what it is. Winter heard a splash and ran towards the lake and said, "found you Turtle". Turned out it wasn't Turtle just Inferno's liger Jacqs. At last came the giggle of Kinkajou which meant Winter had found her. And sometime later their was a rustling as Winter wrestled Moon out of the tree and said, "Found you Moo". "Aha," Inferno shouted "You do call each other by the nicknames I gave you". "Aw...Aw...Moo didn't call me Minty or Winty yet" Winter replied. "Minty, Winty she wins the bet" Moon said. "Darn it" he said. "I just did that so you'd come out of hiding but now I've got to ask Snowfall a favor" he said. Then Inferno and Moon tackled Winter, "You better they said" and laughed. Chapter 4: Year 5 Sometime went by before Snowfall had a meeting with Queen Glory. But then one morning Glory announced that Inferno would be attending a meeting with her. Inferno was excited, she'd been to many meetings but she really wanted to see the IceWing kingdom for her hatching day which was in a few weeks. As soon as she saw Snowfall standing outside the meeting house she noticed how similar she looked to Winter. "because their related". A hour later Inferno noticed Moon had arrived outside. But would Winter hold up to his part of the bargain. He did arriving right after the meeting. When Snowfall walked out the door Winter greeted her. "Hello, C-c-cousin. Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked. Winter stuttered as he said, "This dragonet here would like to visit the IceWing Kingdom". Snowfall looked down her snout and her eyes about popped out of her head. "When did you become a father? Who's the Lucky Lady?" she said. Then she spotted Moon and said, "You ruined your own name didn't you? Of all the dragons you choose a NightWing." "Your a disgrace to this family". What made Snowfalls eyes about pop out of her head was Inferno had imitated Winter's scale and color to make herself look like a IceWing. Moon flared her wings. "He's outcast to you. What should it matter he's free now to choose who he marries or loves. You can't tell him what to do anymore". "And no this is not our daughter...u-u-m" Winter said, now a shade of bright pink. "And Moons not my wife...ur...this is the Queens daughter" he said pointing at Inferno. "Oh, she's such a darling. Her mother sure raised her right. I'd like to have a daughter like her one day. I'll even grant her a wish uh...give her a birthday present" Snowfall said. Inferno smiled, "I'd like to visit the IceWing Kingdom please". Snowfall was not ready for that response and muttered something about talking to Queen Glory about this. And talk to Glory she did. Snowfall came back out and said, "Glory says, on one condition you both have to go with her". Then Snowfall sort of gave Moon a look of disgust as if to say do one thing wrong and death happens. Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)